chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Castor
Erin Nicolette Cas tor is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a werewolf. She is 21 years old, but due to her werewolf lineage, she reached full physical maturity the first time she shifted, and is so physically in her mid twenties. She is Beta of the Goldston Wolf Pack, and therefore second in command of all the werewolves globally. She comes originally from Washington state, but now lives with her pack in Otsu, Japan, along with the Firelock Coven. Her ability is Advanced Lie Detection. She is both imprinter and imprintee to Harry Goldston, and is Castiel Goldston's mother. Appearance In her human form, she is extremely tall, standing at 6'3, and is lean yet toned. She has green eyes and light red hair. Although she is of Native American descent, this doesn't show in her appearance at all, due to a genetic condition. In her wolf form, she is a large black shewolf, the same colour as her father was. Because she is Beta of the Goldston Wolf Pack, and also should have been Alpha of her original pack, her size is larger than most werewolves, smaller only than Bea. Personality Erin is stubborn and fierce, with a severe temper. She can be kind, but usually only to those she really cares about. She's cold and aloof, at best, to others. She is highly honest, and hates liars and any form of deception. She seems to struggle in interacting with most people, as she has little people skills. She is also sometimes reckless, or can appear that way to others. Home Erin lives with the rest of her pack and the Firelock coven outside Otsu, Japan. Unlike most of the pack, she and her own family live in the actual palace itself. It is large and beautiful, in traditional Japanese style. The grounds also a vast amount of lands, including gardens, forests, streams, lakes, wilderland, coast, Guardhomes and training grounds. This vast amount of lands prevents outsiders and humans from finding the home, as does the use of illusion and telepathy. It is also a state palace, since the coven and pack are world leaders, and therefore the first floor contains a throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms. The underground cells can be accessed from this floor. The first, second and third floors contain a variety of exquisite rooms for living purposes, including a cinema room, a pool and a gym, and there is also an attic which spans the entire building which the wolves use for meetings, and part of which have been transformed into a series of rooms for them. Abilities As a werewolf, Erin possesses the ability to shift into a large and powerful wolf form, with teeth and claws capable of tearing through vampiric skin. She also has enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are enhanced in her wolf form, but still present when she's human. She heals rapidly, and while she still phases, she doesn't age. This also meant she had to stop phasing, temporarily, in order to be able to conceive. She has a telepathic link with her pack, which means they can communicate telepathically and share thoughts, making teamwork easy. As a Beta, and a former potential Alpha for another pack, she can also command her packmates, in Bea's absence, and can command the members of her former pack. She can potentially command every other wolf in existence apart from Bea, since she is effectively a worldwide Beta. However, after Bea's death, Erin became Alpha and was for a while able to command all wolves in existence, until Bea was saved and became Alpha again. She can also communicate telepathically with any wolf, but this is more limited than the form of communication within the pack. In addition to this, she also has her own unique ability, Advanced Lie Detection, which has several aspects. She experiences sensory distortion when deliberately lied to, and used to become severely ill. However, this was weakened away by Seth Grey, since it was becoming a vulnerability for her. When she tries to lie herself, even if merely in sarcasm, her throat locks up and she finds herself unable to speak. She's also learned that she experiences a faint tingling sensation when being deceived but not directly lied to, and that she can force others to speak the truth, when strengthened. Family, Pack & Relationships Erin had been raised alone by her mother, Clea Castor. She is Native American descent, despite her Caucasian appearance. Her mother lived with a tribe, but left shortly after learning she was pregnant with Erin, moving to live amongst other races in a nearby town. Her father was named George Ash, but she never met him before his death. He was the Alpha of another pack, in another nearby tribe. She has younger half-siblings on her paternal side and has met the eldest - Liam - but she is yet to meet Kay or Leah. In addition to this, she also has 3 half-siblings on her maternal side - Luke, Gina and Louise Castor. Erin rejected her original pack immediately after she first shifted. Her ability to do so proves she was a candidate for Alpha in that pack. In truth, she is the cousin of their current Alpha, and is also from an Alpha line on her paternal side. She then ran away from home, and met Bea Goldston-Smith, another werewolf. She and Bea formed their own pack, the Goldston Wolf Pack, with Bea as Alpha. The pack was soon joined by Harry Goldston, Bea's brother, and later on by Seth Grey, a former neighbour of Erin's and another former member of her original pack. They have also since been joined by Alessia Grey, Seth's daughter, Harrison and Ethan Grey, Seth's sons, and Kasia Lewski, the Goldston siblings' half-sister. Erin is the Beta of the pack, Bea's second in command. Erin and Harry have imprinted upon each other. This was confusing and strange for Erin at first, since she'd never heard of the phenomenon, didn't understand what was going on, and was rather scared by the intensity of her new emotions. However, she is by now perfectly happy with Harry. They have a baby boy, named Castiel. History Erin was raised by her mother alone, with her father playing no part in her life, but the two women were never really close. Her mother tried remarrying several times, resulting in her other 3 children, but none of the relationships lasted longer than a year. Erin didn't get on well with her younger siblings, either, and she resented her family and most of her life. She first phased when she was 15 years old. Freaking out, she rejected her original pack, and unknowingly threw herself out of it. She wandered around for a few days, lost, until she met Bea Goldston. Bea helped her and explained the phasing to her, and because of this Erin joined her pack, becoming her Beta. They spent a few weeks living in a cove hiding from hunters, and met Carita Lindstrom and became friends with her. When the Firelock Coven attacked the hunters' base in Osaka, the pack went there to help after being informed of it by Carita, and stayed with the coven afterwards. The pack was scattered after the coven fled Japan. Erin headed back to America and her hometown, to confront her family about her werewolf heritage. Her mother lied to her and evaded the issue, and Erin manifested her ability. She left. She roamed for a while before luckily finding Jack Calwin's trail in Beverley Hills. She stayed with him and his family for a while, and was reunited with both the Kai Coven and with Bea. She and Bea then decided to rejoin the Firelock Coven in their new home in Otsu, and the pack was joined by both Harry Goldston and then Seth Grey. She was having trouble with her ability, which was so severe it was making her ill, until Seth weakened it for her. Erin took part in the battle against the Malus, and since her side came out victorious she became the second leader of the werewolf world. About a year after this battle, she began to realise that her original pack was attempting to abuse her connection with them and command her to lead their world as they chose. This backfired when she and Bea confronted them. Erin yet again proved her Alpha right in this pack, refusing to obey their leader's commands and then in turn successfully commanding him. After this there was tension in the Goldston pack, with Erin and Bea unsure if this would force Erin to leave. However, they discovered it did not as long as Erin chose not to challenge Bea as Alpha. When Lola Calwin wrongly accused Lleucu Firelock of betraying the coven to the Hunters, Erin helped prove her innocent when her ability was strengthened for the first time. Weeks later, she temporarily ceased her shifting, when she and Harry decided to try to conceive a child, inspired by the birth of Seth's daughter Alessia. During her pregnancy, the coven was attacked by an unknown werewolf, who claimed to be Erin's biological father - and in truth he was. He was captured, and enraged by what she saw as him now attempting to use their connection to get away with his crime when he'd wanted nothing to do with her previously, Erin told them they should treat him like all other prisoners. He was executed. However, afterwards, she learned through her ability that he hadn't in fact abandoned her, as she'd been told, but had been prevented from being in her life. At the same time, her half-brother Liam attacked to try to avenge his father, and was also captured. Erin learned he was her brother, and attempted to redeem her guilt by freeing him and helping him escape, in secret. A few weeks afterwards, Erin went into labour, and gave birth to her son, Castiel. During the pre-emptive strike against the Malus, Bea was killed, something she was forewarned of by her father. Her death resulted in Erin temporarily becoming Alpha of the Goldston Wolf Pack and thus the rest of the world. It also made Erin's imprint Harry her second in command. Soon afterwards, Erin was telepathically contacted by Ryan Copon, a member of her brother's pack, since Liam had asked him to help reconnect with her. They then travelled to Japan in order to meet her and the pack, and shortly after they arrived, Ryan imprinted upon Gracie Firelock-Reddan. At around the same time, Poppy Haxford, a previous Guard member, returned with her great-niece, P.J. Haxford, and explained that together the pair of them could revive Bea. P.J. used her ability to return Bea to life but into a zombielike state, and then Poppy healed her in order to return her to normalcy. Erin became Beta again, A few months later, Erin was attacked by an unknown woman when she was visiting Otsu. She found that her scratch marks did not heal as normal, and later she failed when she tried to phase into her wolf form. The wounds had turned her human again. Strengths & Weaknesses Erin is strongest when she's in her wolf form. Because of her status as Beta, she is the second largest wolf in existence. She is very strong and fast, and she has her pack to help her and a telepathic link which means they can co-operate perfectly. Her imprint with Harry strengthens this further. Another strength is her honesty, and the fact that her ability makes it impossible to deceive her. However, her ability also could possibly be used to incapacitate her with lies. Her honesty can be brutal, and her temper can often get the better of her. The coldness she usually displays towards strangers can be a disadvantage. Etymology Erin is a Gaelic name meaning "from Ireland", despite the fact that she has no Irish roots at all, although it could be a reference to her appearance which is stereotypically Irish. Her middle name, Nicolette, is Greek and means "victory of the people". This could refer to the battles against the Malus, which she took part in. Her surname, Castor, is her maternal surname, and means "beaver" in Greek and Latin, but "he who shines" in German. Although she has never used her paternal surname, being illegitimate and never having even met her father, it is Ash, an English name meaning "ash tree" or "burned fire remains". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves